


when you close your eyes

by NianaiBell



Category: Double Arts
Genre: F/M, Gen, after the manga, just a tad bit of crushing, kili's parents are back, slight time skip, told in small snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the festival that Kili was working on at the beginning of the series? Kili and Elle convince Fallen for time off to go back and celebrate. Now that no one is trying to kill them, the two try and celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story to fill the sadness of DA being cancelled. Also this is to help me practice writing short chapters. Hope you enjoy.

Fallen blinks lazily at them. Once. Twice.

“You want a week off. To go back for your town’s…. festival?” He manages to piece together from his students rambling. 

Kili flashes him the most good natured smile he can and Elle nods her head determinedly. Sui contributes unintelligibly from her tree stump, her mouth crammed full of cherries.

The oldest member of their group remains unfazed by the request, knowing that his companions tend to get an idea in their head which turns them unbelievably stubborn. He glances away from them and pauses for dramatic effect before Elle interjects, “I’ll treat you to all the kid’s meals you want.” 

He freezes, intrigued by the offer, “The answer is –“

"With flags!" She interrupts hastily.

Fallen shoots her a steady look before he opened his mouth again. 

“And the wildlife there walks right up to you. No fear or anything.” Kili adds hoping that his total bluff isn’t called.

There is a small sigh before Fallan mutters, “We leave in the morning.”

Kili’s hand tightens congratulatory on hers.

~

The festival had almost slipped both of their minds the minute they had reached the church headquarters. The overwhelming shouts of the Sisters, the grandiosity of the Church itself, the joy of finally making it there, and the reunion between Sister Andie and Elle essentially wiped Kili’s hometown festival to a distant thought. Until two months later when he received a call from his mom, asking if she needed to clear room for just Elle or if there were going to be more guests.

He and Elle had been through so much in the last four months it was natural to assume they needed a break. And they had made progress, thanks to the Sisters. Unnatural as it felt the two could go without touching each other for four and a half minutes before Elle would begin to seize up. But outside of the testing area their hands remained intertwined. 

Thus when Kili asked for Elle to give him a minute to make a call, the instant confusion and hurt that crossed her face and he simply squeezed her hand, smiled and told her it was just for his mom.  
In the privacy of the room he had told his mother his plan to bring Elle back with him, along with Sui and Fallan. His mother had practically screeched into the phone. Kili thought he heard his father squeal in the background.

When Kili returned to training, easily slipping his hand into Elle’s trusting one, they both felt lighter than they had since they could remember.

“So, not that you have to answer but, what was all that about? I thought you didn’t mind your mother and I talking over the phone?” Elle asked innocently.

Kili laughed before his red eyes locked with hers. “You wanna go to a festival?”


	2. Chapter 2

Cresting the top of the hill, Kili automatically relaxed at the sight of his city below him, glowing with yellows, oranges, green and red string lights. Elle's hand gripped his just a bit tighter and Kili had to bite back his laughter at her excited energy.

Fallen paused beside the pair, quietly watching as Sui hollered excitedly and rushed down the hill to her home. Shaking his head slightly he finished off the last of his hamburger, savoring the juicy taste for a moment longer. 

Kili's golden eyes watched him playfully. "So, what do you think Fallen? Pretty amazing isn't it?"

Purposefully ignoring the comment the older male resumed his walking towards the city lights. "Too early to tell, I'll get back to you."

There was a small twinkling of laughter from Elle, "He's estatic about being here. Away from the church and all the people pestering him there. It'll be good for him to be here."

Another warm smile from Kili.

"I know."

____

"Ah Kili! Elle! You finally made it!"

Kili's mother flung open the front door enthusiastically, her husband quickly ushering the trio in.

Instantly Kili's parents were swarming him (and by exstension Elle) with a barrage of questions. Fallen simply watched as the reunion occurred, glad he wasn't being subjected to this ritual. 

Minutes passed like that until a growl from Elle's stomach gave everyone pause. 

Sheepishly Elle ducked her head, eyes scanning her present company. 

"E-excuse me! I'm sorry! We were just so excited-"

"Not to worry dear!" Kili's mom waved off the impending explanation. His father began to direct the trio into the dinning room. "Dinner is ready and waiting of course."


End file.
